


Invite

by Inkpot



Series: Another Thread: Unbroken Bonds [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gadget needs a hug so Silver gives him one, Gen, Other, Touch-Starved, but I've had this scene in my head since the au was born, fortunately Gadget is able to accept the hug too, not my best writing ever, semiverbal Gadget the Wolf, so now I'm throwing it at the world and hoping I don't get rotten tomatoes thrown back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Gadget visits the main Resistance base.





	Invite

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, like it says in the tags this is not my best writing. But I still like this scene, and the idea behind it, so I'm sharing. Might rewrite someday; that day is not today. Hope you enjoy!

“Just this way, we’re almost there,” Silver said, waving at the doorway up ahead with far more energy than strictly necessary. Gadget smiled and followed in peaceful silence a few steps behind. His travels had taken him in range of the main resistance base, and Silver had immediately leapt at the chance to show him around. And get him some time with decent people and surroundings, but Gadget hadn’t openly called him out yet and he wasn’t going to do it himself.

The rest of the main resistance team looked up when they entered, some faces lighting up with delight and others watching more quietly. Tails barely looked up before returning his attention to the monitor in front of him. Silver tried not to focus on his worry; it wouldn’t do anything.

“It’s good to see you Gadget!” Amy called, hopping up from her seat. “We don’t run into each other near enough.”

Gadget smiled, a little awkward, and shrugged. “Gotta keep moving.”

Amy crossed her arms with a huff. “I know, but I still wish we could meet up more often.”

“I’m just glad you made it,” Knuckles said, giving the kid a pat on the back that knocked him forward a step, much to everyone’s amusement

Silver chuckled with the others, pausing when he realized Gadget was frozen stiff. “Uh… Gadge?”

The others had noticed too at this point. “Damn it Knuckles, don’t break the kid,” someone called.

“I didn’t hit him that hard!” Knuckles protested, though his expression was more worried about Gadget than annoyed at the allegation.

Silver ignored them, instead taking a step forward to see Gadget’s expression. The wolf wasn’t really looking at anything, eyes gone wide with surprise and stuck like that, and - Silver’s gaze dropped - fists squeezing tight enough that it had to hurt. Silver took a breath and made his voice as sharp and commanding as he could. “Gadget.”

Gadget jumped, head snapping to face him. Silver didn’t say anything more, just held his arms out in invitation. Gadget hesitated a bare second before practically launching himself into Silver’s arms.

Silver steadied them, using his powers to keep from being knocked flat, and hugged Gadget back as tight as he could. It had to be painful, but the wolf didn’t so much as utter a squeak of protest. Silver kept his hold firm.

After a small eternity, Gadget loosened his grip, slow and reluctant. Silver let him go but left an arm resting heavily across Gadget’s shoulders. He didn’t miss the grateful glance shot his way.

Someone cleared their throat, and everyone looked at Knuckles. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said, looking genuinely apologetic on top of his irritated confusion, “but what in chaos’ name just happened?”

Silver looked at Gadget, who stared back helplessly and signed a quick sentence. Silver nodded, then looked at Knuckles again. “Gadget’s touch sensitive. Same way I was. Am. Whatever, just, treat him the same way you did me early on, it’s worked for us so far. Kay?”

“Of course!” Amy burst out, making everyone jump. “If it’ll make you more comfortable, then just checking before touching you is no trouble at all! Anything for a friend, right?”

Gadget smiled and offered a grateful nod, and the room fell to more casual chatter.

Silver kept his arm around Gadget’s shoulders for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
